Undercover Princess (Rewrite)
by Goddess Ophelia
Summary: After an attack on her kingdom, Yugi is forced into hiding along with her three bodyguards, Ryou, Jou and Malik. The four navigate the outside world and all of its problems, including love. Fem!Yugi, Malik, Jou and Ryou. Mobiumshipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, Bakushipping
1. Chapter 1

Yugi drags the course brush through the horses chestnut mane, humming to the rhythmic sound of the bristles. Her free hand goes to rub the nose of it as it lets out a snort in response. She lets out a giggle and continues to brush its manes.

She hears a clatter behind her and turns to look over her shoulder, finding her white haired companion easily. Ryou holds a large basin filled to the brim with water. It threatens to slosh over the sides as she brings it over to the empty trough, pouring the fresh water in. She holds the the empty basin to her hip and turns to Yugi.

"Princess, we're almost done with the chores here. Do you want to go for a ride afterwards?" Her voice comes out softly, a tone reserved for very few in private conversations.

"Ryou, no one is around you don't have to call me by title," Yugi huffs. "But yes, I would love to. Let's take Star and Cinnamon. They love to go for rides." Ryou nods and disappears from view. There were a few more sounds of sloshing water and clattering before Ryou came back into view holding a saddle, walking over to a pure white horse. Ryou swings the saddle over the horses frame and starts fastening the straps on it.

Yugi watches her for a few moments before turning back to the horse in front of her, finishing brushing the beast.

As she drags it down one more time, she hears Ryou walk off once more. Yugi puts the brush back on the shelf in the stall. Giving the horse a pat she takes the second saddle from Ryou as she comes over once more.

The two work quickly to strap it into place. Yugi loved to do menial tasks. While it technically wasn't "proper" for a princess to do, it was better than doing nothing. Yugi was grateful her parents didn't enforce the traditional customs.

Ryou was her companion during her tasks. She knew her quiet friend liked to spend more time around the animals than any human in the palace anyway.

As the final strap is clipped into place, Ryou steps back, allowing Yugi to grab the reins of the horse and slowly lead it from its stall and out of the stable. Ryou follows shortly behind with Star. The two walk out of the stable and onto the dirt road. Ryou looks up at the sky, finding it blue and clear. "It's a nice day isn't it?" Yugi says, stepping into the foothold and swinging onto the back of Cinnamon.

Ryou doesn't answer immediately, her brows furrowing as she does a quick look around, "Yes." Yugi pauses noticing the shift in her friend's demeanor. "Ryou, what's wrong?" A few moments pass once more before Ryou shakes her head and mounts her horse with ease.

"Nothing, your highness. I thought I heard something."

Yugi frowns, not buying the excuse. Ryou was very perceptive of little things. There was a reason she was trusted to be a royal's bodyguard despite her young age. "Are you sure it's nothing?" She asks.

Ryou glances at her, brown eyes flashing with alertness. She hesitates to answer. "Ryou?" Yugi prods again.

"Something doesn't feel right," she admits. Yugi shifts in the saddle.

"Should we go inside?" Ryou mulls over the question before shaking her head. She's turns to Yugi with a soft smile.

"No, let's go for a ride. It's probably nothing, your highness." At this Ryou snaps the reins, commanding the horse to move forward. Yugi frowns before following, her head looking around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was nothing.

The two ride side by side in silence, the only sound come from the horses as they move along the dirt road. Yugi takes a look around once more before saying, "Mother is worried that a war might break out soon." Ryou looks at her from the side of her eye.

"Are you?" Yugi bites her lip at the question nodding.

"I am. Our country is small compared to theirs. Their military power would easily overpower us. If we had war, I doubt we would win."

"War is never one on one. Our kingdom has many allies that would come to our aid if war did break out." Ryou clutches the reins tighter. "I would never allow you to be hurt Yugi." At her name Yugi turns to look at Ryou, finding her green eyes staring right back. "Jou and Malik would never either."

At the mention of her other two bodyguards she smiles softly. The two were summoned earlier by her parents. No doubt over something else the two had broken while roughhousing. They never seemed to be able to keep out of trouble for long. Yugi wouldn't doubt if they were currently scrubbing the kitchen floors as punishment. Ryou seemed to be the only one fully capable of keeping the princess out of the chaos.

The smile fades fast though. "I'm not the one I'm worried about. It's my people. They would be most affected by the war. I would be safe. I know that. You-" Ryou's hand shoots up to stop her next words.

She halts her horse, Yugi doing the same. Ryou's head snaps in the direction of the palace and then her gaze goes up toward the sky once more.

The clear blue sky was no more, a dark cloud of smoke, blooming up and up. Both took a sharp inhale, tasting the smoke on their tongues. Neither said a thing before the echoing sound of gunshots rang out.

Ryou snaps her head towards Yugi. "We need to go NOW!" Her voice was commanding and Yugi knew better than to go against it. She swallows and nods as Ryou yanks her horse towards the direction of the palace and urges her into a gallop, Yugi following right next to her.

The popping sound of gunfire doesn't stop, growing louder as they got closer to the palace. "Are we taking the tunnels?" Yugi asks. Ryou nods.

"Right now it's our best bet to getting you to safety."

"What about mother and father?" Yugi asks panicked. She couldn't leave them behind.

"They know the routes. They'll most likely be heading there as well. Don't worry, Yugi, Jou and Malik should be with them. We have safety measures in place for this kind of situation."

Yugi tried to force herself to calm down. Her thundering heart competing with the sound of her world burning around her.

Within minutes the two arrived at the palace, Ryou doesn't slow before leaping from her horse. She smacks the rear of it, sending the horse off riderless. Yugi slows only for a moment as Ryou pulls her from the saddle, before sending the horse off as well.

As soon as Yugi's feet hit the ground Ryou's hand is at her hip, pulling her gun from its holster. She cocks its and takes the safety switch off.

"Stay close." Ryou orders. Yugi nods, following close behind as Ryou takes the lead towards the two glass doors to the palace.

There were no guards. They were nowhere to be seen. Ryou opens one door before peeking inside, she holds her gun in front of her as she checks both hallways. Nothing.

She grips Yugi's arm and pulls the girl inside, closing the door behind them. Ryou goes over the mental map in her head. They need to get to the West passage. It would be a short path from here but still dangerous.

Ryou holds her finger up to her mouth signaling to be quiet. Her hand goes back to her gun, holding it in front of her. Ryou couldn't feel anyone around but she wasn't taking any chances. The two start down the hallway, Ryou taking the lead with Yugi close behind.

Ryou gaze darts from the windows outside to in front of them, looking for anyone enemy or not. Soon the two reach the end of the hallway and flatten themselves against the wall. Ryou creeps up towards the corner and carefully looks around it. She sees a heavily armed man walking down the hallway back to them. He wasn't one of theirs.

Ryou holds a hand up to Yugi, signaling for her to stay before going around the corner. She fires one round, the bullet finding its mark in his head, causing his body to drop immediately.

She moves quickly and grabs the handgun from his waist, sliding the spare in her empty holster before signaling for Yugi to come. She stands in front his head, blocking the view from Yugi's sight as the princess passes her continuing down the hallway. Ryou follows behind before taking the lead once more.

The keep going, Ryou glancing at the windows once more. There was no one outside. Suddenly the hairs on her neck rose and she shoved Yugi to the ground. A gunshot echoed down the hallway, the bullet grazing her bicep on the outstretched arm.

She whips around as another bullet grazes her outer thigh, she doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger, bullet finding its target. Before his body drops she's already grabbing Yugi off the floor.

Yugi gasps seeing blood run down Ryou's left side but Ryou ignores it. They couldn't stop now.

The two come to the grandfather clock embedded into the wall. Ryou looks both ways before sliding the clock back, revealing a doorway. She opens it, ushering Yugi inside before following, clock and door closing behind her. The two stand on the staircase, darkness consuming them. The only sound was their light breathing.

Ryou's hand goes to her pocket, pulling out her phone. She quickly turns on the flashlight, causing both of them to wince at the sudden brightness.

She aims it down towards the old stairs. Yugi holds her free arm and the two walk down each step. She feels the blood continuing to travel down her leg. She hoped she didn't leave a trail behind them.

The two descend down the stairs until they reach the bottom. They come to a passageway. Yugi releases her arm and Ryou passes the phone to Yugi, holding her gun upright again.

They slowly walk down the stairs passage, listening for any sound of anyone else. They hear no one but themselves as they continue navigating the passages. Only a select few knew how to. Anyone who didn't would get lost to time.

They start down the next passage before coming to a halt at the sound of voices.

Yugi dulls the light with her hand and they creep along. As they get closer the voices become clearer.

"Ryou knows these passages. She'll come here first," Yugi head snaps towards Ryou. It was Malik! They hurry down the passage towards the voices and quickly come to find four familiar figures. There was a click as two pointed guns at Yugi and Ryou. Ryou held her hands up and Yugi did the same.

"Jesus don't just run up on us!" One of them yells before lowering their weapon. "Sorry Jou!" Yugi calls to her blonde friend.

The other does the same before coming up to Ryou. She looks her up and down. "Shot twice huh?" Ryou rolls her eyes.

"Don't say it like that Malik." Malik shrugs, turning her attention to the other two behind them. Yugi runs up to them and hugs them.

"Mother, Father" there was a sniffle from her as her parents hugged her back.

Her mother straighten holding Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, sweetheart, we're glad your safe." Her father nodded.

"But we need to tell you something." Yugi inhaled and Ryou snapped to attention. He continues, "Malik and Jou have already been briefed on this. Yugi, since we've been invaded it's safest for you to leave the country." Yugi goes to speak but he holds his hand up. "You won't be alone, the three others will join you. You'll be relocated to Domino until it's safe for you to come home."

"When will that be." Yugi asks immediately. Her father looks over at his wife.

"We don't know sweetheart," She admits. The group goes silent as Yugi takes in all the information. She was leaving her home behind.

Malik comes up breaking the silence. "Your majesties we need to get going. It's still not safe here."

The king and queen nod. "You four go on ahead. You'll have to get on the plane as soon as you can. We'll contact you again when it's okay to." Yugi clenches her fists, tears pricking her eyes. She hugs her parents tightly once more.

"I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart." Her mother kisses her forehead. Yugi steps back and Malik puts a steady hand on her shoulder. "Ready?" She asks. Yugi nods and the four take off down the passageways. Yugi looks back at her parents struggling to not cry as she leaves them behind. She sends a prayer up to whoever was up there, hoping for her parents safety and her country's.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I know people had questions about the rewrite so here are the answers to those. For the most part the story will stay the same. Yugi and the others will be undercover while living in Domino and the pairings will be the same. However I did make some changes to the story. They're all older in this version and magic wont be relevant in this. Other changes you'll see as the story progresses. **  
**Thank you to those will be sticking by me despite the changes.**

* * *

Ryou swipes the key card through the slot, watching the light switch from red to green. She puts her hand in the handle, glancing over her shoulder at the three others. Jou held Yugi behind her against the wall and Malik stood behind Ryou, gun drawn ready to strike at the first sign of danger.

Ryou turns the knob slowly, opening the door with a flick of her wrist. Her other hand goes for the light switch, brightness suddenly flooding the room. Two queen sized beds sat against the wall, there were two night stands, one for each bed and a lamp on both. On the opposite wall were two dressers and a large TV mounted on the wall between them. Ryou spots two doors, one sliding door that lead to a closet and another to the bathroom.

Ryou closes the door behind Malik, leaving Jou and Yugi in the hallway. The two work in silence, Malik inspecting the bathroom while Ryou searched the rest. They look in every crevice, looking for wires, cameras, anything that would indicate they'd have to leave immediately.

Malik comes from the bathroom, shaking her head at Ryou. Nothing there. Ryou turns the overhead light off, pulling out her phone instead. Using the camera feature she scans the room, looking for any small light they've might've missed. Nothing. They were safe. For now. The two holster their guns.

She flicks the lights back on, opening the room door, she jerks her head, signaling the other two in.

Jou drops the duffel bag of supplies on the closest bed to her. She unzips it, pulling out clothing and a small white square box. She tosses it to Malik who catches it with ease.

"Go patch Ryou up before she bleeds all over the room."

Ryou frowns at the order but looks down. Her black uniform was sticking to her skin with hardened blood. Malik rolls her eyes and grabs Ryou's hand leading them to the hotel bathroom.

Jou watches them until the door clicks shut behind them. She turns to her small friend, who still looks down at the ground.

"Yug's?" Red rimmed amethyst eyes turn up at her. "You've been quiet." They turn back down as Yugi bites her lip, trying to keep it from wobbling but it doesn't stop her vision from blurring. Jou puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

With that the princess unravels. Jou scoops her into her strong arms as Yugi's shoulders rack with each sob.

"I left them. I left them to die. My parents my people! They'll die and I just ran like a coward." Jou grips her shoulders pushing her back so they were face to face once more. Jou hardened her face.

"If you stayed you would be dead. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing ANY of us could. If you're a coward for leaving then so are we." Yugi opens her mouth to speak but Jou cuts her off. "No, Yugi. We made the choice to follow you and keep you safe." Jou cradles her face in her hands, using a thumb to wipe a tear away. "You need to stay alive. Right now you're your people's hope. If you die that dies too."

Yugi's throat bobs. "What am I going to do?"

"Stay alive." She says sternly. "Right now it's all you can do. Once it's safe we'll go home and rebuild. The king and queen will be safe. We… we just have to wait." Yugi looks at her friend. She knew it must be difficult for her too. Not being able to do a thing from where they were. Jou was always impatient. Waiting wouldn't be easy for any of them.

Yugi wraps her small arms around Jou. "Thank you, Jou." She mumbles into her chest. Jou strokes her hair, hugging back. "No problem."

* * *

Ryou fidgets on the edge of the plastic tub. Malik rolls her eyes at her, as she sorts through the first aid kit pulling out bandages, antiseptic cream and rubbing alcohol.

Ryou cranes her neck looking at the bathroom door. "Yugi's crying." She frowns gripping the edge of the tub beneath her. Malik glances at the door before staring at Ryou putting a hand on her hip.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Ryou turns to look at Malik instead.

"How do I do what?" Malik scoffs. "Mother hen," She grumbles. Ryou ignores her starting to stand. Malik turns back, "Uh uh sit your ass back down. You don't need to be so overbearing." Ryou flops back down hunching her back. She tilts her head to look at the door, as if she could see right through it. Malik blocks her vision. "Shirt off."

Ryou obeys, using her good arm to get it over her head and off her injured arm. The fabric peels off her wound, blood making it stick in a few places. She lets out a low hiss as it finally releases. She lets it fall to the ground watching fresh blood swell up again. Malik wets a cloth in the sink, wringing it out before gently dabbing at the flow of blood.

Ryou closes her eyes trying to focus on something else but with no luck. She hears Malik move away for a moment and shuffling before coming back, the smell of alcohol following her. "This will sting." Malik warms before pressing the cloth straight on the wound. Ryou inhales sharply, body tensing to combat the pain. After a few breaths longer the pain dissipates. "It's not too deep. That's good."

Ryou cracks her eyes open to watch Malik work. Malik smears the antiseptic cream on before wrapping the gauze in place. Malik stands and looks at Ryou. "Leg." She commands. Ryou goes to stand but finds it difficult, her injured leg singing in pain when she puts weight in it.

"I need help." She admits while unclasping her pants. Malik offers her shoulder to keep her balanced as she pulls Ryou shoes off and then slowly pulls Ryou pants down for her. As she comes to the wound she gently peels the fabric away, face going to a grimace at the site.

"Shit." She curses.

"Medics shouldn't say that in front of their patients." Ryou grunts out as Malik pulls the rest away. Her pants slipping off her leg to the ground after with ease.

Malik lets out a humorless laugh. "Good thing I'm not a medic then huh?" She inspects the wound, not touching it yet. She looks up at Ryou.

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Bad."

"You need stitches."

"Good?"

"You won't bleed to death at least." Ryou sighs. She lowers herself back to the edge of the tub before leaning in completely. She pulls her injured leg up on the edge of the tub keeping it straight.

"Let's get it over with." Ryou rubs her eyes with her hands. Malik pulls her belt from her pants folding it and handing it over to Ryou as she has done before.

"You know the drill." Ryou takes it from her, putting it in her mouth and biting down as Malik approaches with the sterilized needle and thread.

She looks away and balls her hands into fists as Malik starts. After what felt like an eternity Malik stopped. She places a large bandage over it before Ryou could see. Ryou lets her jaw drop open, the belt falling uselessly to her lap. Malik offers a hand and Ryou takes it with her good arm hoisting herself out of the tub. Ryou looks down finding the bathroom looking like a crime scene. Malik looking like its source with red adorning her.

Seeing her looking Malik dismisses her friend with the wave of the hand. "I'll clean it up. I have to shower anyway. I look gross."

"Because I'm ready for the runway right now," Ryou says sarcastically. Malik says it back in a mocking tone. Ryou rolls her eyes deciding to look in the mirror before leaving. She finds herself worse than she thought. Dark circles ring her eyes, her hair disheveled and speckles of blood crusting her face and hair. Whether it was all her own she couldn't remember.

Her body didn't look much better. There was bruising evident. From what she didn't know. She signs through her nose running the sinks tap. She runs the ends of her hair under it watching the white turn pure again before cupping her hands beneath the flow of water, splashing her face clean, trying to rub away the exhaustion as the smell of bleach assaults her nose. She shuts the tap off and turns away.

She didn't bother to look back at Malik knowing she'd see her scrubbing away the mess Ryou caused by getting injured. Ryou scoops up her soiled clothing grunting at the stiffness of her injured leg. She balls them in her hands, leaving the bathroom and Malik behind careful not to trail blood into the main room.

She find Jou laying with Yugi on the bed further from the door, watching TV . The latter seeming to be better than earlier though her eyes were noticeably puffy and red. At least she wasn't crying still. Yugi raises her head to inspect Ryou as she walks with a limp, worry on her face. "You were in there for a while."

Ryou pulls the duffel bag up on the bed and opens it again, finding a smaller plastic bag inside. She stuffs her bloodied clothes in it. They'd have to burn them later. Leave no trace. "Stitches" is the only answer Ryou offers pulling out a spare shirt from the bag. She sits on the edge of the second bed debating if it was worth the energy to put the shirt on.

"Need help?" Yugi offers. Ryou shakes her head deciding it wasn't. She'd have to bathe in the morning. It was better to keep her clothes cleaner till then. Ryou pulls back the sheets on the bed before falling to the mattress. At least it smelled clean unlike other places they've stayed in the past. Ryou lays on her stomach, turning off the lamp closest to her. The built up tension from the day leaving her, exhaustion taking its place. "Jou take first watch." She mumbles before drifting to sleep.

Jou groans in annoyance. "Fineeeee." Yugi looks over at Ryou watching her chest rise and fall steadily. "Will Ryou be okay?" She asks.

Jou laughs. "Of course." She shifts getting comfortable in the bed. "This is Ryou we're talking about." Yugi settles back down to lay on Jou's chest again. The two fall silent. Letting the only sound come from the TV as some show neither of them knew played.

There was a click of the bathroom door as Malik comes out fully nude, the towel wrapped around her hair, steaming billowing behind her. "Ugh that was heavenly~" she says singing the last few words. Yugi politely looks away from her nude friend as Jou glares.

"Put some fucking clothes on." Malik sticks her tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous of all of this," she says gesturing to her body. She was well endowed. Curves in all the right places despite her toned muscles. The only one who could compare was Ryou but it was still evident that Malik bested them all in that department. Jou and Yugi practically flat.

Malik takes her time getting dressed, using the hotels moisturizer on her bronzed skin before pulling on a pair of black leggings and black T-shirt. The same as the others clothing.

"We are definitely shopping when we get to wherever we're going. No way am I wearing this all the time," she says picking at her shirt to emphasize her point. She pulls the blankets back next to Ryou before settling in herself.

"Wake me when it's time to switch!" Malik says before turning away to fall asleep. Jou gives a half-hearted reply.

She looks down at Yugi. "You going to sleep too?"

Yugi nibbles on her bottom lip. "I...I can't." Jou nods stroking her hair turning back to the TV.

"It's okay."The two stay quiet letting the TV and their companions breathing be the only sounds as they're consumed by their thoughts.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
